Gameplay
Pocket Frogs is a time based frog management game. It encompasses the breeding, collection and trading of 38,272 unique frogs. Overview Pocket Frogs is a simulation game where players have fun while amassing their frog collection through breeding, collecting, and trading frogs. Included in the gameplay are several different ways of earning coins, potions, and stamps, as well as ways to earn experience points by which players level up and unlock more frog patterns. Players also have the option to complete various objectives to earn awards. New players start the game with a nursery, a couple of frogs (a Green Folium Anura and a Cocos Bruna Anura), 1000 coins, and one extra habitat. After taming these frogs, the player can engage a frog in activities such as breeding, racing, playing the Puzzle game and hopping around The Pond. New frogs can also be purchased from the FrogMart with coins, gifted by friends, or found in presents. Each frog has six statistics, which are found on the frog's info sheet: Rarity Level, Maturity, Happiness, speed, stamina, and Value. Breeding and Frog Maturation (growing up) Breeding can be achieved by mating two adult, trained frogs via the "breed menu" (available on the frog's info sheet). The frogs must be in the same habitat in order to breed them. Breeding can also take place in the pond if your frog has been tamed and reached full maturity. The player simply has their frog hop around the pond, and when they find another frog that they would like to breed their frog with, they hop on to the lily pad that the other frog is occupying. Sometimes a player may have to pursue the frog in order to breed their frog. Note that, with either method, the player must have adequate room in their Nursery to accommodate the egg. As with all habitats, the Nursery can only house up to 8 eggs/frogs. After breeding, the egg appears in the Nursery, where it will mature and hatch. Unless the "Babyproof Kit" upgrade is purchased from the Pro Shop, players can only house eggs in the Nursery. The species of the frog is not readily apparent while still in the egg stage. The player can, however, find hints about the breed, and the exact species by using the statistics available on the frog's info page: level, speed, and stamina. If so inclined, the player can determine the exact species by cross-referencing all available stats for the egg, as each particular species has a fixed, but non-unique maximum value, speed, and stamina. Another way to determine what frog you have before it hatches is through the Froggydex. This is especially useful when cross-breeding for a specific frog as long as the player has not already collected the frog. After an egg has been produced, go to the Froggydex and search for the breed, pattern, and color of the frog you are aiming for. If you are successful in producing the specific frog you need, then you know that the egg in your nursery or one of the eggs in your nursery is your new frog. Frog maturation can be accelerated with the use of potions. Once the egg has hatched, the player can simply wait until the frog matures into an adult or if the player wishes, they can take the frog into the Pond to feed and accelerate growth. The length of time this takes is noted on the frog's info sheet. The player can also accelerate frog maturation through the use of potions. Note that the larger the fly the frog consumes while in the pond, the greater impact it will have on reducing maturation time. Taming Frogs To tame a frog, the player clicks on the "Pond" option on the frog's info menu, also known as the frog focus menu. Once in the pond, the player must have the frog consume the number of flies noted at the top of the screen. Frogs of higher levels will require more flies to be eaten to tame. Once the frog is tamed, a pop-up box will appear to inform the player that the frog is tamed and how many experience points (aka XP) were earned. It will also include a list of more options that become available to the frog. These options can be accessed via the frog's info sheet: Breeding, cataloging, trading (Gifting), Racing, playing the Puzzle Game, and the option to share the frog via social networks (Facebook, Twitter, Email, or Weblink). Note that certain options are only available once a frog is fully mature. Before a frog is tamed, it is very hyperactive, constantly hopping all over its habitat, but after it is tamed, it is now calmer and doesn't hop as much. The Pond The basis for all gameplay in the Pond involves the player tapping on lily pads adjacent to their frog, which causes the frog to hop from one lily pad to another. The main functions of the Pond for the player are to have their frogs consume flies, breed with wild frogs, and find presents. Please visit the Pond's main page for more details and instructions. It is important to note that the level of the wild frogs found in the pond will never exceed the player's own level. Racing Frogs Players can choose to enter their tamed, fully mature frogs in to races. The player's frog will compete against NPC (non-player character) frogs of the same level. Each frog's speed and stamina statistics help to determine whether the frog will win. The happiness of the player's frog will also contribute to the frog's performance in the race. The only interaction the player has with their frog during the race is if the player decides to use a potion to increase their frog's happiness during the race. Otherwise, Frog Racing is purely a spectator sport. Note that happiness can also be increased by the player's frog eating flies that randomly fly over the track, but the player has no control over this. If the player's frog comes in first place, they have the option of choosing one of the competitor frogs as their prize, or accepting a coin reward. It's important to remember that the player must have an open mailbox slot in order to accept a frog as a prize. Coin prizes are available for first, second and third place. Fourth and fifth place offer no prizes. Please see the Frog Racing main page for further information. Weekly Sets Weekly Sets, introduced in version 1.0.7, reward players with stamps and potions for collecting a defined set of frogs. A new set is released every week on Wednesday night (Thursday morning) at midnight, U.S. Eastern time. Unlike when completing Awards, completing a Weekly Set does not require all frogs to be in the same habitat. Also, the frogs will not be taken away when the Weekly Set is completed, unlike Frog Requests. Frog Requests Filling requests is another way to earn stamps, potions, and additional coins. There is an in game notification when a new request is available, and this request can be reviewed at any time via the menu. Requests can be declined or filled when the mature frog requested is available in a habitat. The requested frog is then removed from the habitat. If a request is declined by the player, a new request will usually be sent within 15 minutes. Connecting to other Players Pocket frogs uses the iOS Game Center (Mobage for Android users) for leaderboards and awards, however, it does not require an internet connection to play or complete the game. (The Android version of the game does require a data connection to play the game.) The game also features "In App Purchases" (IAPs), accessed through the Pro Shop menu, where in game items such as potions and stamps can be bought to speed up gameplay; however, no purchase is necessary to play, enjoy or finish the game. Category:Gameplay